


You Are Not Alone

by sashet



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashet/pseuds/sashet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of the Doctor after the events of Utopia. </p>
<p>Tenth Doctor. One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone

**You Are Not Alone**

I am, it seems, NOT the last of my race. 

“You are not alone” the Face of Bo told me and I chose not to face the reality that I knew inside me. There was another Time Lord, there had always been another, his life and his existence is linked to me. If I live then I believe he lives as well. 

He is like me and yet he is so unlike me. We are both Time Lords and yet the way we have lived our lives has been so…. different. A long time ago we chose our paths. I chose to help those races I could and he chose to destroy those races that he could. We are black and white, yin and yang, good and evil. When our paths cross, and they have done many times over the length of our lives, we have fought and I have always won… so far.

Now though I fear him more than I have done at any other time. This time I fear that when it comes down to it, when we fight, it will be for the last time…the very last time and one of us will not walk away. I fear that one will be me.

He had been hiding at the end of the Universe, in a place so dammed to destruction that nobody would ever think to look for him there. He had become like those around him, a desperate soul in a futile search for Utopia. Had I stayed away a little longer he would have found it or he would have died. But our paths were destined to cross again, we were destined to meet and to fight for the biggest prize of all, to be the Last of the Time Lords.

It is my fault this time. I gave him the chance to remember who he was. I let my guard down and he exploited me. He stole my Tardis and used her to give him new life. Maybe that is why I fear him now, because now he has access to everything that makes me who I am, and he will use that against me. How do I fight myself?

I tried to tell him that we were the last of our kind and that we should not be enemies any longer. He chose not to listen. He wants to be what I thought I was, the last of his race. If he becomes that then I fear for the Universe. I fear that it will not survive his plans. 

Once again I have to face my enemy, my worst, most deadly enemy and once again I have to win. I have to find another way to defeat him. I am more like him now, time has made me a different man to the last time that we met and that will be my advantage. He will expect me to be the same Doctor I was all those years ago and I am not. Time is a cruel Mistress and I have changed.

He may have my Tardis but I have my friends and we will find a way out of this hell and then we will find a way to follow him. He can not hide from me although I do not think that he wants to. He wants this fight, he wants this prize. I want neither but they are my destiny.

He may be the Master but I am the Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short introspective from the Doctor after the events of Utopia.
> 
> Dr D did the needful so I thank her.
> 
> First Published in June 2007.


End file.
